Goodbye isn't Always Forever
by D7SOTA
Summary: Percy moves from Manhattan to San Francisco but 3 years later he returns for senior year but not alone i was inspired to write this by TheLostRelic's Sometimes Goodbye Is A Second Chance Disclaimer: I own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**Percy POV**

I was sitting at my desk _trying _to do my homework when my iphone decided to jump on the floor with a facetime request from my best friend, Annabeth. I pick up my phone and unlock it. "Hey wise girl." I say as I walk over to my bed.

"Hey seaweed brain. Have you finished your homework yet? She asks, smiling.

"Nope." I state.

"Damn. I was hoping to go to the movies with my best friend." She replies, faking a pouty face.

I laugh and get up. "I'll meet you there in 5 minutes" I say walking out of my room. I end the call after she yells "yay" in reply. "I'm going to the movies with Annabeth, mom." I say to my mom.

"Ok sweetie, but don't stay out to late, I have something to tell you." She says walking out of the kitchen.

"Ok Mom." I reply walking out the door. I grab my skateboard from the bushes and head off the road to the theatre. I spot Annabeth sitting with her back to me. I smirk and walk up to her. I wrap my arms around her neck and kiss her cheek. She jumps and falls off the bench. I laugh and then offer her my hand.

"Not funny, Percy." She says, taking my hand.

"Oh come on you know you liked it" I say, pulling her up.

"Of course I did, why wouldn't I like my best friend kissing me" She says with sarcasm

"Come on lets go watch the movie" I say pulling her inside

"Mom, I'm home" I say, walking in the door. I walk into the kitchen and see my mom with a plate of blue chocolate chip cookies. I sit down and look at her knowing that whatever she wanted to talk about was going to be bad news to me.

"Percy the candy company wants to open a branch in San Francisco…" She says, "And they want me to run it."

"So we're moving?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." She replies

"For how long?" I ask, grabbing a cookie

"I don't know" she replies looking down

"When do we leave?" I ask, taking a bite of my cookie.

"Monday, so tell your friends tomorrow and invite them over for a party." She says. I go to reply, but she interrupts me, "They can stay the night as well, and not just the guys, all them."

I smile. "Ok mom." I say getting up and head to my room to start packing.

A couple hours later, I've pretty much pack everything in my room, except what I would need for the next couple of days. I walk into my bathroom and plug up my phone to the speakers in the room. I hit play on my favs and step in the shower. My phone goes off. I pick it up to see it's a facetime request from Annabeth. I unlock it and her face pops up on my screen, "Hey Annabeth, I'm kinda in the shower."

"It's not like I haven't see any of it before." She says, smiling.

I laugh, remembering the time she walked in on me getting out of the shower, "Ah, so what you're saying is, you want to see me naked?"

She blushes and innocently "Maybe."

"Too bad, not tonight. Maybe tomorrow, mom's letting me have a party and she says all guest can stay the night, male or female." I say, stepping out of the shower.

"Really? What's the special occasion?" she asks

"I'll tell you tomorrow at school." I say, walking to my room, "Well I'll talk to you tomorrow, Wise Girl, I'm going to bed."

"Ok night, seaweed brain." She replies blowing a kiss as she ends the call.

I walk into school and over to my group of friends. I look around to make sure all of them are here. Nico, Grover, Travis, Conner, Will, Beckendorf, Tyson, Chris, Annabeth, Thalia, Juniper, Katie, Bianca, Rachel, Silena, Calypso, and Clarisse. Yepp they're all here, good now I only have to say this once. "Hey guys." I say. They all greet me.

"So Perce what did you need to tell me?" Asks Annabeth

"Ah, someone's right to the point." I say, smiling, but it's soon replaced with a frown, "I'm moving to San Francisco." All their face fall as I say this. "I leave Monday, which is why my mom's letting me throw a party and all guest can stay the night." I say hoping to bring some joy back to them.

"Well I guess we better make this night the greatest night of our lives." Says Nico

The bell rings. "We'll discuss what to do tonight at lunch." I say, walking away. I don't get far from the group when I fell someone jump on my back. I look back to see Annabeth smiling back at me. "Seriously?" I ask.

"Yes, I not going to get many more piggy back rides from my best friend." She says

"Are you going to make me do this all day?" I ask, already know the answer.

"Yes" she replies, laughing

"Fine" I say walking into my first period.

The day went pretty much how any day goes , well except for all the goodbyes and Annabeth being lazy and forcing me to carry her everywhere. Finally it was lunch time. I walk into the lunchroom with Annabeth still on my back. I stop at our table and let her down.

"Annabeth did you make him carry you around all morning?" Ask Thalia

"Yes, I'm not going to get many more piggy back rides from my best friend." She replies, frowning

"Anyways, let's start planning tonight." I say, "I've got the pizza covered."

"Nico and I got the entertainment covered." States Bianca, smiling.

"Conner and I got the snacks covered." Says Travis

"I've got the drinks covered" says Thalia.

"Ok now that's done, we can talk about something else" I say taking a bite of my sandwich.

I'm sitting on the couch when there's a knock on the door. I walk over to the door and open it to see Bianca and Nico with two duffle bags, each. "Hey guys, come on in." I move out the way so they can walk into my apartment.

"Hey man." Says Nico, walking over my T.V. and drops one of his duff bags on the floor.

"Hey Percy." Says Bianca, kissing me on the cheek

I blush and walk to my room, "Just put your stuff in here"

They both nod and walk in my room as another knock is heard. I walk over to the door and open it. Travis, Conner, and Katie walk in carrying like 15 bags filled with chips, snack cakes, and ice cream. "Dang when you guys say you have the snacks covered, you mean it." I say helping Katie with her bags. No sooner than I put the bags down on the table, another knock on my door comes."Just put your stuff in my room." I walk back to the door and find Thalia and Annabeth with 6 bags of drinks. They walk in and to the kitchen, "Put your stuff in my room." Over the course of the next 10mins everyone else comes in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Percy POV**

"Ok so the tournament rules are as followed…" I started to say, but was interrupted by Green Day's "American Idiot". I look at Thalia

She gives me an apologetic look and steps out of the room to answer it

"Now as I was saying, rules are as followed: Two on Two elimination. Teams consist of a male and a female. When it's down to just one team, they will go one on one, and there will be only one winner." I say, grabbing the two hats filled with slips of paper, "Ok I will draw a name out of the boys' hat and they will come up and draw one from the girls' hat."

"Hey Perce, before you do that, you need to add two more names." Says Thaila, coming back into the room

"What you mean?" I ask

"Jace is in town and he's coming over." Replies Thalia, sitting down, "And his girlfriend is with him."

"That's awesome that makes an even number teams, but now there needs to be another rule. The team with the greatest point difference between them and the losing team gets a second round bi. Then the team with highest score in that round gets a third round bi." I state, smiling. I grab two slips of paper and write their names down. I drop their names in the hats, shake it up and pull out a name, "Beck, you're up first."

Beckendorf comes up and chooses a name, "Silena."

I pull another name out, "Nico." He comes up.

He pulls a name out and blushes. I laugh, knowing exactly who it is, "Thals it's you, he's too scared to say it because he has a crush on you and won't admit it."

"What the freak, Percy, I told you that in confidence." States Nico, blushing even more.

"Sorry, man, but I'm not leaving here knowing my best friend isn't happy." I say smiling. He goes to reply, but I interrupt him, "And you would've never told her either."

Thalia walks up, grabs his hand, and drags him to my room.

As I go to pull another name out, there's a knock on my door. I walk over and open it. "Well, if isn't Sparkplug and the always beautiful Piper." I say, laughing at Jason's face.

"Seriously, Percy must you call me that?" he asks, walking into my apartment.

"Hey, at least it's better than your sister's nickname." I reply, taking Piper's bag for her.

"Speaking of my sister, where is she?" Jason asks.

"Nico and she are in my room, talking." I reply, smirking.

"Did he finally admit his feeling to her?" He asks

"Nope, I did it for him" I reply, walking to my room. I open the door and see them kissing. "Hey lovebirds, Jason's here." I say as they pull apart, blushing. I walk back to the living room, "Ok who's next?"

"Um, Perce, what do you mean?" asks Grover.

"It's time for Percy Jackson the Love Doctor, to open for business." I say, smirking.

"What do you know about love, seaweed brain?" asks Annabeth, smiling

"I know that everyone of you has a crush on someone else in this room." I reply, "And if you don't admit it to them before you leave tomorrow, I will do it for you, in front everyone, like I did to Nico." I walk back to the hats and pull out a name, "Tyson." He comes up and picks a name. I see a twinkle in his eyes and know who it is. "Go get her li'l bro." I whisper to him and push him toward Calypso. I pull another name out, "Travis." He comes up and chooses his partner. He smiles and walks over to Katie. He says something to her and they walk outside together. "Chris." I say, as I pull out another piece of paper. He walks up, pulls out his partner's name and smirks, "You punks are going down." He walks up to Clarisse and pulls her to the Kitchen. I pull out another name and smirk. I pull out my partner's name and smirk even bigger, "That's what you think Chris. You haven't faced a team, who has 7 years of experience as a team." Annabeth smirks, knowing I'm talking about us. I pull out another name, "G-man, you're up." He comes up and draws his partner's name.

"J-J-J-Juniper." Grover stutters out. Juniper giggles and blushes.

"Dude, just tell how you feel. I know you'll be happy with the results." I whisper, pulling out the next name, "Connor." He walks up and pulls out a name, "Bianca." I pull him close and whisper in his ear, "If you hurt her, Nico's wrath will be the least of your worries. Got it?" He nods. "Let's see who's my next victim is." I say, laughing manically, "Will." He comes up and chooses his partner, "Rachel." I pull him toward me, just like I did with Connor, and whisper to him, "She's like a sister to me, if you hurt her, I will personally come back here and kick your ass." He nods and walks over to Rachel. "All that leaves is Jason and Piper." I state looking at them. "So let's get this tournament started." I say, looking around and notice that everyone is either kissing or hugging. I shed a tear as I admire my handiwork. "I'm such an evil genius." I say as I wipe away a tear. Annabeth walks up to me with a tissue.

"You're such an idiot, seaweed brain." She states, laughing

I wake up and notice something heavy on my chest. I look down to see Annabeth asleep, with her head on my chest. I chuckle at how peaceful she looks. "Must you move so much, seaweed brain?" She mumbles, looking up at me. "Well good morning to you too, Wise girl." I say, getting out of bed. I look around and realize I'm not getting out the room until everyone else gets up. "Damn." I mumble.

"You could always come back to bed with me." Says Annabeth, smiling innocently.

"Annabeth, if I do that it's going to be even harder for us to say goodbye." I state, frowning, "I'm already going to have bad time breaking up with you, in front everyone, because they don't know we're together."

"I know Percy, but I want to make the most of what little time we have." She says, looking down. She looks up smirking, "I'm going to go take a shower." She runs into my bathroom.

"Not cool Annabeth, you know that's where I was going." I say, jumping over my bed and run up to the door.

"You could always join me." She says as she sticks her head out the door, smiling

"Annabeth, you know what'll happen if I do and we've talked about that." I say

"Please Percy, I'm never going to see you again and I want my first time to be with my best friend." She says with puppy dog eyes.

"UGH, Fine." I cave and walk into the bathroom

"Hey, Perce before we all leave each of us has something for you." States Bianca, handing me a black necklace with a skull pendant on it. Beck comes up and hooks a flaming hammer pendant to it. Clarisse does the same with a vulture pendant. Tyson comes up with a bull pendant and attaches it next to the hammer. Chris tosses me a hawk pendant and I attach it. Annabeth hands me a grey necklace with an owl pendant. Travis and Connor came up. Travis attached a Pendant of a hare. Connor attached a tortoise pendant. Katie walked up and handed me a lion pendant. Rachel hands me a paintbrush pendant. Grover then hands me a white necklace with a goat pendant and Juniper attaches a tree pendant. Silena hands me a rose pendant. Calypso walks over and hands me a dolphin pendant. Will tosses a sun pendant to me. I look at Nico and Thaila, who is sitting on his lap. Thalia unsnaps her bracelet and tosses it to me. I look at her and notice Nico slide off his favorite skull ring. I raise my eyebrow at them, as he tosses the ring to me. "Are you guys sure you want to give these up?" I ask.

"Yes, I can get a new ring and I've got a perfect replacement in mind for Thalia's bracelet." Replies Nico, smiling.

"Thanks, guys" I say, slipping the ring on my right middle finger and attach the bracelet to my left wrist. I look at my watch and see that it's already noon, "Sorry to cut our last day together short, but me and my mom have to start loading the truck. I walk over to the door, so I can say goodbye as they leave. Annabeth is the first, so we can tell everyone that we've been dating for 2 years. She walks over and hugs me, "Goodbye seaweed brain." She pulls away and kisses me, leaving everyone, but me, in shock. "I'm glad I met you Percy. The day we became friends was the second greatest day of my life, the only day that beats it, is the day you asked me to be your girlfriend two years ago." She says, hugging me again and walks out the door. I wait for everyone to get over their shock and one by one say their goodbyes and walk out of the apartment. Finally the only people left were Jason and Piper, who came to help me and my mom, pack and were flying back to San Francisco with us.

Jason walks up to me, "Dude, I can't believe you scored Annabeth, and kept it a secret from me."

"I kept it a secret because she asked me to, her mom doesn't exactly like me." I reply walking to my room to start loading the truck.


End file.
